Seven Deadly Sins
by klcm
Summary: Garcia soon finds out that Morgan elicits the seven deadly sins in her...
1. Wrath

**Disclaimer:**** Much to my dismay, Criminal Minds is not owned by me!**

**A/N: **_This is just a little something created from prompts handed to me by the awesome Naidoo and Monnie32... Cardinal Sin, Promiscuity and Glee club... This short and sweet (or well kinder!) and only eight chapters long =)_

_Enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope sat in the bar waiting on the come down from being up and singing in front of a bar full of people to finish. Since her breakup with Kevin, and seeing him with another TA, she had decided to take charge and get what she wanted in life. Starting with getting Derek Morgan.

So far it wasn't going too well. They were still just – _them_. Not quite what her plan was supposed to be doing.

She had just stood and completely remade a song her own, something she never did out of her acting circle, but she thought for Derek it was worth it. He had brought her to this bar, with the team and had forced them all to partake in karaoke and she decided to put him on the spotlight like she was. The song may have been about sin, but Derek Morgan was sure her favourite cardinal sin. He was like chocolate, but just didn't go to her hips! He inspired so many fantasies in her and he made her not even hate waking up because she would have the real deal eating right out of the palm of her hand.

Just how she loved it.

"That was hot, Baby," Derek praised her and she smiled brightly at him. "You need to sing more for me."

Penelope smirked and looked at him, "Oh, that can be arranged." She teased him, putting her finger into his chest, her face illuminated with a smile. "I don't mind making up my own little Derek Morgan glee club for my delicious hunk of man," Penelope finished and listened to him chuckle.

Impressed, he leaned in, "_That_ I am up for."

Smirking, Penelope was cut off from starting any conversation as karaoke night continued and the newest contestant was brought up to the stage.

"I don't usually do stuff like this, but here goes nothing," The new amateur singer said. "Like my competitor before me, my song is for the delicious hunk at table four," The dark skinned beauty spoke, her lips curled into a grin so full of sexual tease and want it was unmistakeable to anyone in the club. Her gaze stuck on Derek. "I hope you like this."

As the music came on, Penelope's irritation spiked. This girl, whoever she was, was doing the same song, but it seemed she was sticking more to its original roots and was, like Penelope, aiming it directly at Derek. What made it worse was that Derek had lost all attention on Penelope and was watching this unknown female.

Even running her hand up and down his thigh didn't work, and that always worked! As the song rounded off, Penelope knew that Derek was going to be a gentleman; he was going to do what he did best and get a new fling for the night. This was only adding another name to strengthen his ongoing promiscuous nature.

"I guess I better go and say thanks," Derek said and got up, heading over to the bottom of the stage stairs before Penelope could stop him. He watched as the unknown woman came towards him, her smile meek and friendly. "That was really good."

She laughed nervously, "I'm sorry if I ripped your girlfriend's song off."

Derek looked back, "She's... She's not my girlfriend," He commented and turned back, "How about a drink to say thanks?" He said to her and she nodded, so he put his hand out for an introduction, "Derek."

"Tammy," She responded and shook his hand back.

Watching them head off to the bar hit Penelope hard. She had just been forgotten, just like that she became yesterday's news and Penelope couldn't mistake the feeling growing in her.

So this was what embarrassment and anger felt like when it was mixed together.

She looked up to see Emily and JJ shooting her reassuring smiles, and she listened as they both tried to play devil's advocate by making her believe that this was nothing more than a gratitude drink of sorts. However much she tried to believe that, Penelope was struggling big time with making herself believe that. When she looked over there touches from her part, and laughter from his. This was rapidly changing into more than just a drink to say thank you.

As she watched the pair get acquainted, Penelope knew now she had fallen victim to not just one cardinal sin, but seven others. Once again, Penelope was soon going to be consumed by the seven deadly sins and it was going to be like it always did. Derek Morgan, her biggest sin, always made her go through times of the deadliest of all sins.

However, she usually felt the envy override her system. This time it was all different.

Penelope had never felt angrier and she knew she had just fallen into wrath far quicker than ever before, the first of the deadly sins. There were no tears, no hearts smashing on the floor. She had hers still fully protected, not believing that this was it. She was just plain angry that this girl – _this stranger!_ – had come along, sang the same song for Derek and now he was buying her drinks.

Only seeing red, Penelope got up and left.

Not even daring herself to look back as Derek called out after her.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	2. Greed

**Disclaimer:**** Much to my dismay, Criminal Minds is not owned by me!**

**A/N: **_These are only little drabble pieces... And they're quite the angst builder... But I hope you enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek stretched out as the film ended, "I can't believe we still love this movie," He commented as he looked to Penelope. They were on their fifth movie of their day in and they had done their usual – watched, ate, drank, laughed.

Penelope disagreed partially, "I think it's more the company," She quipped with certainty and winked at him. "What next, Sugar Shack?"

"Ahh," Derek sounded as he thought for a moment, "Let's go with something scary so my Baby Girl has to use some Morgan coverage."

"Oh!" Penelope chimed enthusiastically at that idea, "Now I think I can go for that, especially if Agent Morgan is planning on protecting me." She got up and chose the scariest DVD in her selection and exchanged the disc over with the last film. As she pushed play, she fell back against Derek and readied for whatever would come of this.

It didn't take long for her to curl into him, his arm around her so she could hide in his chest. She felt him chuckle at her as she sat squirming and swearing and jumped at the movie and she just hit him and he resulted by pulling her in closer showing her where she was safest.

Penelope had to admit, she loved being exactly like this – with or without a horror film on the screen in front of her.

It was in this domesticated bliss, that Penelope got lost. She would love to spend every day like this. She wanted to feel this happy for life, feel comfortable with someone's company and she wanted to enjoy every moment she shared with a person. Even as she went to grab menus later she loved this sense of domesticity that they could create. It was pure heaven for her.

Derek's phone went off, breaking her from her thoughts and she watched as he read the message and smirked, "I gotta shoot, Baby Girl. You okay with me rain checking dinner?"

"You gotta leave now?" Penelope asked as Derek started to put his boots on. He seemed in the biggest hurry to up and leave. She walked the small distance between her kitchen and living room and watched him.

"Tammy asked if I could spend tonight with her after she got off shift, I said it was fine because you had my devoted attention all day," He told her of his assumption, "It is okay right, P?"

Nodding, Penelope kept a check on her reaction. She wasn't about to become obsessive over this and she wasn't going to make him hate her attitude towards Tammy, "Course!" She said, her lips pulling into a tight smile. "Go and have fun, Handsome."

Derek went over to her and kissed her cheek hard, "You're the best, Baby Girl."

She couldn't deny that she was expecting him to stop over like he used to when they had this type of down time from work, but she guessed it wasn't like this anymore. Ever since that night in the bar three weeks before, Penelope was seeing less and less of Derek. Tammy, who she had met once or twice already, always pulled in as priority now.

Penelope was playing the second choice now, like she had for the past three weeks. She was just as easily picked up, as she was dropped and she was starting to feel the metaphorical bruises from such mistreatment. It was starting to hurt that one minute Derek seemed to be all over her only to get a text or a call and then his focus would change.

She guessed she brought it upon herself. When he wanted to know her, she lapped it up. Hell, she even jumped through loops for him, and when he got the call from _Tammy_, she was just okay with it. More fool her it seemed to be than anything else. How was Derek supposed to know he was doing wrong when she never told him so?

Maybe she was just greedy, and when he said jump, she asked how high just so she could spend time with him. She lavished any time she could have with him because that meant he was with her and not with anyone else. How selfish was she now? To make it worse, she knew that the longer she kept her mouth shut, the harder it would be to ever tell him how she felt over this. As she watched him walk down her corridor to his new woman, Penelope suddenly felt her anger transcend into tears. The hurt was now becoming rapidly more evident now.

This was not how she had planned life.

Maybe Derek was greedy, but he was pretty sure that when you were nearing forty, with no foreseeable future of settling down and two ladies wanting to spend time with you, and help you enjoy every day, you knew not to think twice. This wasn't his grand plan for life, but he realised he had to live with what he had, and Penelope and Tammy were that right now. He wasn't a man that believed heavily in the seven deadly sins, but right now, he knew what absolute greed was and, uncharacteristically, he actually found he quite liked it.

What he never thought about doing was being greedy enough to take another look at Penelope as she stood in her doorway watching him go.

Maybe then he would see just how his greedy actions were affecting the woman that did see a foreseeable future with him.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	3. Sloth

**Disclaimer:**** Much to my dismay, Criminal Minds is not owned by me!**

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay in updates! Going to try for one a day =) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_He just didn't bother much anymore_ it seemed. Since their movie night two weeks earlier, Penelope saw less and less of Derek and now here she was; surrounded by comfort food, watching crap television with unwashed hair and PJs on suffering from PMS and some form of flu that felt like it was slowly killing her. Oh, and to top it all, her two best friends were obviously plotting a _friend-ivention _from kitchen.

This was most definitely not the high life.

"It doesn't happen like that," Penelope whispered at the television screen as she watched some overdramatic TV soap opera exhibiting its latest onscreen love interest. She had rung in ill at work for the past four days. It wasn't a complete lie, because she had been feeling God awful, but also her ability to throw a self pity party and wallow the day away had been set loose by this sudden illness.

It was uncontrollable.

Emily and JJ had long since retreated to Penelope's kitchen area and watched their friend with growing concern. They had come round to find her in this state and any good friend would see what was really happening here. They could see that something wasn't right. This, to them, was more than just the flu and a girl's time of the month. Penelope hadn't been right for weeks.

"She's literally physically and emotionally inactive," Emily whispered to JJ as Penelope continued to watch the TV as though it were the only thing around.

"Just because I'm not talking much and haven't moved much doesn't mean I can't hear much," Penelope called out to her two friends, her voice dissolving before erupting into a hoarse cough.

"Let us in, Garcie," JJ said as she caved and went towards Penelope, sitting on the coffee table, inadvertently blocking Penelope's view of the television. "There is something a matter here." She saw Penelope look at her intently, "More than being just ill."

"I just don't feel great," Penelope told them and she had to admit herself she didn't look it. It was as she admitted that she felt her eyes waters, "And Derek's sent me two texts in four days. He just doesn't care anymore," She began to sob and she knew that being ill didn't bode well for her emotional disturbance as it were.

Emily came and sat next to Penelope as she heard her friend's demise into misery, "He's been busy." She pointed out and smiled reassuringly, "Him and Tammy," She froze as she watched Penelope, "This is about Tammy?"

Having taken notice, JJ intervened now, "Just tell him how this is all making you feel, Pen. Tell him the truth. You sang him a song and you literally poured all over him that night, gave him weeks of signals and he responds like this. He deserves some home truths."

"I could tell him, but have you seen him lately?" Penelope asked and coughed harshly. Even ill, she was showing that she had seen him and his new and improved attitude and she was not going to destroy it. "He's beyond happy, and beyond anything amazing since meeting her." She sighed and wiped her face, her crying only making her four day headache worse. "She did that song enough justice that night for him to notice her wanting him than he did me."

"You need to stop being so lazy and fight," Emily tried her side, gaining vast agreement from JJ almost immediately.

Penelope had to admit she felt lazy and probably was acting a bit like a sloth for not doing anything about this. For the third time in such a short amount of time, Penelope had fallen victim for yet another one of the deadly sins. She was being lazy only to protect her heart and was happy that she was ill to help cover that up.

"Just give me today," Penelope commented after a few moments break in the conversation.

"We've given you four days," Emily reminded Penelope and she saw that Penelope knew she couldn't just hide forever. "Plus, me and JJ are sticking around for the night so you can have us break you down slowly. We will get you back to PG status soon. With or without the flu sticking with it."

And there was her saving grace – Having two friends that wouldn't let her suffer alone and would do anything to restore because they loved her. Even though at that moment she wanted to pretend the outside world was nonexistent.

"If you're not going to leave me alone, can I at least get some sleep to ignore you?" Penelope asked them and they both nodded and so she turned and curled up so her back was to the door as she heard a key slide into the lock and she pulled her blanket up over herself. She knew it was only Derek now arriving – Emily didn't know how to whisper to save her life and so she knew they had text him. Closing her eyes tight, she knew she was only hurting herself now, but she hated confrontation and so would run at all costs until she was ready for it.

"I was out with Tam. I got here as soon as I got you text," Derek said as he came in and saw Penelope lying on the couch.

"She's just trying to sleep, so if you want to talk with her at long last, do it quick," JJ chided Derek and saw his eyes flicker with an unspoken apology. She was letting him know that she had noticed his withdrawal from his best friend.

_Oh, so it did work the other way!_ Penelope thought sarcastically as she lay staring at the back of her couch. She actually wanted to smile that he had dropped his day with Tammy to find out if she was okay. Yet she didn't want to fling into his arms and forgive him because she still felt hurt by the constant attention he applied to Tammy – with or without her actually being around. He had made her feel low; she was going to milk this just a little bit longer. She felt him move, and she closed her eyes again.

Derek went round to the back of the back of the couch and leaned down in, "Baby Girl," He spoke gently to her and watched her eyes open and she looked up at her. "Hey," He murmured softly, "How you feeling?

"Felt better," She whispered to him dryly and coughed harshly.

His face was smothered with concern for her health in an instant, "Want me to stick around?" He asked, knowing exactly what he wanted to do himself.

"It's up to you," She replied softly, offering him the chance to run off to Tammy if he so wanted to.

"I'm not leaving then," Derek replied, bent down and kissed her heated cheek before pulling the blanket over her and allowing her to go back to sleep.

Maybe Penelope was still a top priority after all.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	4. Pride

**Disclaimer:**** Much to my dismay, Criminal Minds is not owned by me!**

**A/N: **_You're love for this is amazing, I hope you continue to love this as much as you have done so =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

By this time, Penelope was hoping the only pride she was taking was by pinching herself to remind herself that Derek Morgan was hers, but that was not an option. However, when she went back to work after her fluey stint, the only pride she took upon herself was in keeping her head up high and making sure that she showed how okay she was. Even if she knew Emily and JJ knew it was all a perfectly placed facade.

After being giving an additional day to just wallow, Penelope overcome her feelings – _or began to_ – and focused on getting well enough to head back to work. She wanted to take pride in her life again and deal with the important things instead of obsessing over Derek; whose mind was obviously elsewhere. Why should she be okay with being second fiddle now? Simple, she shouldn't and she wouldn't!

So, Penelope strode into work and took absolute pride in being a strong-minded, independent woman.

One who didn't know that the next fortnight would be so testing on her that she would be left doubting herself all over again. She knew cases would rock her foundations, but this was different. Having to be out on the field, and room sharing with Derek made it harder for her to keep up her strong will and not want to just break down and declare her love. She wasn't going to do that to herself. She was not going to beg him to come back to her, to forget about Tammy, she wasn't that type of best friend and she never would be.

Except, sometimes she realised you needed your best friend and when he seemed to want to be elsewhere that hurt more than ever before. So for once she didn't go to him when they got home and she didn't ask for a night together and she just went home without one word spoken.

As she walked towards her car, she had no idea Derek was behind her until he called out to her. She stopped and turned to face him, when in all honesty she didn't want to do much more than go home. She knew he was going to do his usual post-case debrief on her and she was pretty sure she wasn't about to ramble on about her feelings to him or break down because she was so exhausted in that department that it felt futile. She knew her breaking point would hit her soon, but for now it hadn't and she would make herself believe it wasn't going to. That point was a long way off.

"How you doing, Sweetness?" Derek asked as he closed the gap between the pair of them.

Feeling the tears build, Penelope made herself be strong, and swallowed hard, "I'm doing okay. I was just going to go home and try and forget," She told him nonchalantly, shrugging so not to make it seem like a big deal. "No big deal."

Derek felt a growl of anger in his chest at how Penelope seemed to take great pride in being strong in front of him. Something she had never made herself be. "You know what," He commented and pulled his phone out. He said nothing else to finish the sentence as he dialled a number quickly and turned away from Penelope as it rain, "Hey," He breathed down the line, "Is it okay if I cancel tonight? Something important came up." He listened before apologising, "Sorry, another day maybe?" He shut his phone and turned back to face her fully.

Penelope felt awful for what he had just done, "You didn't need to do that," She told him softly and she acted selfless all over again. "I'm fine on my own, Derek. Don't cancel plans for me, really."

"We just finished a case that was extremely tech heavy, do you really think I'm going to buy any of that bullshit, Baby Girl?" He watched her just stare at him, "I think we need a detox. _Together_."

"You had plans though," She argued with him. She knew how it felt to have plans cancelled on the day, especially ones with Derek and it did hurt, she couldn't deny that.

"I just rain checked if you hadn't noticed," Derek commented, "It's a first, so I'm sure she'll cope." Derek watched Penelope and stepped closer, "What's up?"

She shrugged at him, "You can get used to rain checks. One leads into two, and soon you learn to just expect them." Penelope murmured and tried to shake this feeling, she didn't want pity, most of all from Derek and so she smiled and exhaled her last negative thought for the moment and took pride in being an optimist. "Go off and do what you were going to. I'm fine, honestly."

Not taking no for an answer, Derek knew he had neglected Penelope and he had seen her take pride in everything she did, even when that breaking point was luring her in. Tonight was about them. "Leave you car here," Derek said as he pulled her closer to his chest, applying the softest of kisses to the top of her head, "I'm driving us." He finished, not letting her do anything else for the night.

"To where?" Penelope asked, curious all of a sudden seeing as she seemed to have him until the morning now.

Derek smirked, "Just trust me."

Taking pride in being_ okay_ seemed to win in her favour after all.

Derek just cancelled on Tammy for her, and he didn't seem in the slightest bothered.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	5. Lust

**Disclaimer:**** Much to my dismay, Criminal Minds is not owned by me!**

**A/N:**_Daily update promise has been kept and I hope you still enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope could stop herself from daydreaming over Derek all the time she was awake, but when it came to sleeping, she had no control over how much lust was ploughed into her dreams. She had no control over her what her subconscious did, but she wished she had did because waking up in a cold sweat and being left to wonder what Derek was doing at that moment was not great.

There was something about Derek that caused her to lust over him so heavily. It didn't matter what state their friendship was falling victim to, she just couldn't stop herself from dreaming about him, about how perfect life would be with him. He was a God – with or without Tammy in the picture – and he always would be. He was gentleman, and he fought for what he wanted and he believed in what he had. Even if her mind told her to doubt everything about him right now, she knew that rationally thinking, he was still as perfect as ever.

She could almost hear Reid in her mind, discussing the multiple meanings to lust. Talking about lust as an emotion, as a physical attraction or even as a drive for power and making her think even more about what type of lust she was suffering from. Penelope was sure she could well be all three combined she was in that deep.

Forgetting about her dream, she got up and focused on her day ahead. She knew once she was at work and in the comfort of her office, her little cove she would feel safe and secure from her own thoughts and she could focus on her workload.

"I brought you a coffee," Derek said as he came into Penelope's office. He hadn't seen her all morning, or heard from her and so used it as a reason to go and see her. "I thought you could with a cup."

Taking the cup, she breathed in the scent and felt at peace already. Between having coffee and the object of her lust, Penelope's day did brighten. "Thank you, Handsome," Penelope smirked, taking a sip of the coffee; she swore she was in heaven, "I had an idea."

"Go on," He prompted her intrigued.

"So there's no case, no stress, so how about we just hang out?" Penelope asked of him simply, "I just feel like we only spend time together when we have reason to. We used to just spend time together for no reason and I miss it."

Derek smile and nodded, but felt his phone go. Looking at the screen, he saw it was Tammy and he knew what he had to do. He had to make Penelope feel like they spend time together for good reasons and not bad. "Hey," He spoke softly down the phone and went pushed Penelope's office door to so only Penelope could hear this conversation. "I know we had plans fo-" He paused, "Yeah, I need to cancel. I promise it won't happen again, but something came up and it needs my attention. I promise you, I will make it up to you." He slowly ended the call apologetically and turned his body back to Penelope.

Penelope now felt like a problem, not an importance. "You know what you can do?" Penelope asked Derek after hearing his phone call. She watched him look at her oddly, his face knitting with utter confusion, "You can go and be with Tammy."

Derek stood aghast, "What is this about all of sudden?" This was not how this was supposed to happen, he had just cancelled plans again for Penelope and now she was forcing him to go and remake them – _again_.

"Me," Penelope exclaimed. "For once this is about me, Derek."

"It seems to me, it's about you being selfish over the fact that I have a new friend," Derek replied, finally he caved and gave into his own personal ideas at why Penelope acted like she did.

Penelope felt that dagger hit her hard; she was just getting angry again. "Okay, yeah, this is about me being selfish." She admitted to her best friend without any ounce of shame, "Do you know how small and insignificant it makes me feel when all I have to listen to is your upcoming plans with Tammy? Or how I feel bad that you have to cancel plans for you to spend any time with me?" Penelope asked him, the tears that were building were full of pure frustration. "I don't want to be second choice in my best friend's life anymore so just go and be with Tammy."

"When you grow up, come and find me, until then think long and hard about all of this," Derek told her forcefully. "I had to deal with _that_ feeling when Lynch was around. Now it's your turn." He went to leave, his hand on the door handle ready to go, but he turned back to her. "Four years I felt like I had to fight to stick in your life, not all the time, but I felt it, so maybe you can do me the decency to fight to stick in mine for once." Derek regretted what he had just said, but he left before he could do more damage.

Penelope no longer knew what she lusted over more - Wanting Derek, or wanting to feel more superior over Tammy.

Right now, she didn't have the energy to lust over anything.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	6. Envy

**Disclaimer:**** Much to my dismay, Criminal Minds is not owned by me!**

**A/N: **_So, bare in mind we have two more sins (including this one) to go and it's not going to be easy... Enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Envy was always a key factor in destroying anyone's happiness. It made you realise just what horrors were really crawling around in reality and it always had the ability to destroy all self worth. Penelope realised that was the cause of hers and Derek defamation. More on her half than anything because she was filled with so much jealousy it was becoming more and more palpable.

Especially as day six of not talking to Derek came around.

_So this was what it felt like to be the one not chosen_, Penelope thought as she watched him leave work having let Tammy come here to meet him. This was what being replaced really felt like after having a steady best friend for years. Penelope couldn't hide the envious nature taking over her as she realised Derek had moved on.

Her jealousy has taken her over angrily a few days ago, and now she was thinking more rationally, she was ready to go to Derek and tell her how she felt. Before she left, he was going to know that she was deeply hurt by Tammy's sudden existence in their life and she was going to tell him that she felt more than a little neglected, and astonishingly, she was going to him of her revelation. It was during a restless night that Penelope had realised Derek had become second best when Kevin snuck onto the scene after she was shot. He was given rain checks for her dates with Kevin and he was used only as a point of advice giving.

That was until the honeymoon period ended and life settled.

Arriving at Derek's, she rang the bell and waited. When no response came she took a seat on his stoop and decided to wait this out. She didn't want another day without an apology. She didn't want to regret letting him leave her office on such a bad note. So she decided to sit and wait and she didn't care how long it took, she just knew she wasn't going home until some resolve was met.

When she saw an unfamiliar car turn up onto the drive, she felt her nerves bubble and she wondered why the hell she had really stuck around, but the moment Derek got out she knew it was now or never and she had to clear the air before she suffocated in all the animosity building. She was even grateful to Tammy for sticking by the car instead of being attached to Derek's hip.

"Hey," Derek said warily as he approached his own house. He didn't know how okay they were, but seeing Penelope on his doorstep made him anxious. "Everything okay, Garcia?"

Penelope wrung her hands together and nodded, trying to ignore the use of her surname and no a nickname, "I just came to say I was sorry for my attitude the other day, but you weren't here so I thought I'd wait. I guess you're busy, so I'll, I don't know, I'll let you call me when you're free."

"I'm free now," Derek tried, not wanting her to run until he was sure this was resolved.

_He obviously wanted to sort this too_. "No, you're not," Penelope fought back. "You're obviously busy because Tammy's waiting on you and you looked in a rush. I should've called, but I just had to apologise for everything and I mean everything. I'm an awful friend."

"Wasn't just your fault, I'm sorry too," He told her and then took her in his arms and he hugged her tight, "I hate not talking to you, Baby Girl."

Pulling away, she looked up at him and smirked. "You look worn out," Penelope began, "Not getting old on me are you?" She teased him, and smiled at how they seemed to slot back together. She knew it wasn't as easy as this, that they had to work on this more, but Penelope realised that Derek's words stuck with her so prominently because it was the truth and she needed it to make the right realisations in her life.

Derek chuckled, "Oh no, P, pretty much the opposite!" He exclaimed at her. "Yesterday was sky diving, today she wants to do bungee jumping." Derek grinned at Penelope, "She makes me feel so alive an-and young." Derek laughed as he said that, "Is that weird?"

Well, to Derek, life was obviously right back on track immediately.

"Of course not!" She chirped at him, and then Penelope opened her mouth in shock as it all seemed to settle in, "Th-that's really great though."

"Hey, Derek!" Tammy called out, "You know what, I'll see you later. Take a rain check, Der."

"No, I'm nearly done," Derek said looking back down to Penelope, "I'll speak to you later okay, Baby Girl?" He bent down and kissed her cheek before running into his house for some things before leaving, giving Penelope another swift goodbye.

She wanted to talk to him now, but he had other plans. She had wanted to clear the air entirely, but all she managed to do was made their relationship have some steadier grounding, but for Penelope, nothing had really changed. Sure she had fit an apology in there, but they needed to talk and they needed to share home truths. Obviously that moment was going to have to wait until Derek was ready to leave Tammy for two minutes.

Penelope looked down, as if to look at her heart as it pumped away on her sleeve and then she turned around to see the car pull off of the drive. She might have gotten him back, but their mini argument had sealed the deal where Tammy was concerned it seemed.

Penelope was second best and Penelope had helped nail that coffin in herself.

She just took a seat back down on Derek's front steps and wondered what her next steps were going to be now she had obviously lost Derek for good.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	7. Gluttony

**Disclaimer:**** Much to my dismay, Criminal Minds is not owned by me!**

**A/N:**_It's good to see you're all in the sad boat with the last chapter, but maybe this might make it worse before it gets better ;) But... the last deadly sin awaits! _

_To the anonymous reviewer who put _'Why dont u ever write love. Damn'_ and made me laugh a little at their ignorance. I appreciate the review, but every story I have written is full of romance. Just because I don't start off that way, does not mean I don't end with it. We need a little – or sometimes a lot – of angst to create a climatic effect and to create the best ground for love... Maybe if you read my stuff properly you'd see that? _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Gluttony_. A word that Derek had never, and he meant never, believed in, but at that moment in his life he believed he was indulging in the good life. A life that made him feel young and adventurous and glorified the good in the world. A life like Penelope used to thrust upon him when he least expected it. That was one thing that disappointed him about Tammy, everything was planned and asked. There were no surprises to it all; he had a choice between wanting to do it and actually doing it. He liked Penelope taking the choice from him sometimes.

Hearing his phone ring, Derek hoped it wasn't work. He saw an unknown number and answered and listened intently to the caller, responding as and when, his stomach rolling with nausea as he listened in. Closing the phone he looked at Tammy and felt like he couldn't move as he spoke. "We gotta get to the hospital," Derek said, his voice void of all emotions, but the moment he said that he was up and running, not saying anything about Tammy following him. He didn't care; he just had to get to the hospital.

Once there, he took no prisoners in finding where he had to go and he wasn't going to be stopped now. Storming into her hospital room, Derek found Penelope resting in the bed, obviously on the cusp of sleep, but the moment she heard someone at the door and looked, she was wide awake to see Derek here. She was alert and watching him to see what he was going to do next.

Walking up to her bedside, Derek felt confused at what had happened, all he knew was there was crash and Penelope's car was totalled. "What the hell, Baby?"

"I'm okay," Penelope told him simply. "I'm just more shaken up than anything," She continued and watched him press for more with just a look in his eyes. "I'm being kept in for observation because of my chest and head, but I'm fine. It's just from the seatbelt and where my head hit the steering wheel, Handsome, I'm fine."

"Thank God," Derek exhaled as he felt relief wash through his body. The tension around him dispersing with it and he was thankful that Penelope wasn't taken from him.

Penelope saw movement by the door and felt her entire facade die a horrible death. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't deal with the new existence of Tammy in Derek's life; she couldn't pretend anymore that it didn't hurt her to see this woman stuck so firmly to Derek's side. She couldn't deny any longer how replaced she was beginning to feel. It was beginning to hurt Penelope way too much to live. Maybe it was her brush with death only an hour earlier, but Penelope was through with trying to keep her best friend interested in her when he had seemingly moved on without cause.

"Can you go?" Penelope asked, running a hand over her pained chest as her agitation played up where her seatbelt had left its mark, her chest tightening with her agitation.

Derek sat back a little startled by the sudden cold treatment Penelope was exhibiting. "Excuse me?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at her slightly hurt and angered at once.

"I said can you go?" Penelope repeated at him and looked him in the eyes. "Like leave here, right now."

"What?" Derek exclaimed feeling a little angered, "Why?"

Penelope's eye watered even heavier than before, "I needed _you_," Penelope started in a whisper, "Not you _and_ Tammy."

"She was just with me, I couldn't leave her behind," Derek defended himself and Tammy, but he could tell that wasn't enough anymore.

"Can you go? I don't want you here," Penelope pushed him away as the naked truth stung her over and over again. The pair was always together, even when she was in a hospital bed and she couldn't take it any longer. Her heart – much like her head and the rest of her – was hurting far too much to deal any longer.

Penelope had just found her complete breaking point.

"Why are you being like this, Pen?" Derek asked her, his couldn't withhold his own hurt, it was unstoppable and much too palpable.

"I didn't realise that I actually had to spell it out," Penelope mentioned as she looked at him as he sat trying to make sense of this moment. "I've been in love with you the entire time and you just never saw it did you?" She asked him slowly exhaling, trying to make her tears disperse. "All of the meals, the calls, the lunch dates, that karaoke night, my attitude towards you lately, none of it did a thing." Penelope began to sob, but the pains in her body from the impact of the crash were taking its toll on her. "I can't do this anymore, Derek, not when I'm in love with you. So can you please just go and ring JJ or someone for me."

Still stunned by this new release of information, Derek realised he was foolish, "Sure thing, Baby Girl." He leaned in and kissed her, still not sure what this meant for their relationship and got up. "You need me; you know how to get a hold of me."

"I know," She whispered back to him and as he turned to leave she couldn't withhold the tears anymore from fully taking over her.

Derek left the room in a haze and saw Tammy's expression narrow on him immediately.

"You never realised she loved you did you?" Tammy asked and smiled through her own pain. "A girl that isn't in love with someone doesn't cry like that over him, Derek," Tammy told Derek honestly. "I could see it at the bar she was dead into you and to be quite honest, I think I knew from day one it was never going to go anywhere. All you do is talk about Penelope and what you've done with Penelope. It felt like a bit of a competition to outdo her."

"It's not like that," Derek fought, not believing that Penelope really loved him back like he had loved her. That type of thing just didn't happen to Derek. Okay, he got the girls, any girls, but he never got _the_ girl. The one girl he wanted – Penelope.

"Go and be with her," Tammy pushed him away, "Show her that you love her." Tammy saw the look he was giving her and she laughed a little, "I'm a girl, I can pick up when a girl loves a man. I knew it that night, but wanted to test my luck. All I did was hurt someone else by stealing what was never mine for the taking."

"I'm sorry, Tam," Derek solemnly replied, he felt so bad in that moment – Both for his treatment of Penelope and of Tammy.

"I'm not the one that deserves that apology," Tammy said and kissed Derek's cheek. "I'll see you around." She then left, not worrying about getting a lift home, not crying. Tammy left feeling liberated and she hoped Derek did too.

Derek walked into the room, seeing Penelope looking up at him wide eyed, her face stained with tears and his heart snapped a little more through the middle, "I'm sorry." He called out to her plainly, his voice carrying more emotion than he thought possible. "I'm sorry I ignored all the signs until this point. I'm sorry for making you feel like this. Please, believe me, Baby Girl. I'm sorry."

When she said nothing, he went over to her bedside, sitting immediately on the bed with her. For a moment neither said a thing to the other and it was Derek who took the first steps again. He was not prepared to let something bad happen again

Cupping her face, Derek forced her to look at him, "I hope you can forgive me for everything, but I love you. I know I'm in love with you and I thought you weren't with me so I went out with Tammy to see if I could ignore my feelings for you. It just never worked, not even when I lied. I just hope one day you can forgive me for being such a stupid fool."

"I'll always forgive you," Penelope whispered and looked down as if ashamed of herself for that. "You don't get a choice to do otherwise when it's the man you love asking for forgiveness." She then looked back at him, her grazed and bruised face making her appear more vulnerable. "I just can't forgive myself for loving you."

"Then don't," Derek replied to her softly.

Since he started dabbling with both women, this was the first time he had wanted to kiss either one of them properly and this was the first time he finally kissed them.

This form of gluttony wouldn't die for him.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	8. Guilt

**Disclaimer:**** Much to my dismay, Criminal Minds is not owned by me!**

**A/N:** Ok_ay, so I know I said this was eight chapters, but a ninth got born... So expect that! Thanks for the reviews and to those that read and alerted... Enjoy!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope didn't feel like this was real.

Looking at Derek as he slept away by her bedside, Penelope tried to remember the night before, but she guessed the pain relief she was on was a lot more potent than she had given it credit. She remembered seeing Tammy, and for a moment hating her presence here, and then she remembered pushing Derek away, seemingly cutting all ties to him.

Maybe there wasn't much to remember about it all.

Except he had come back to her, and Tammy had disappeared and he had kissed her – multiple times in fact. He had apologised, but what if that was just in the moment? She was in a car crash after all, and she knew it was her wilting adrenaline that had her break most. Maybe it was just an acumination of everything? The moment she saw Tammy standing nervously in the large hospital doorway, Penelope snapped, but she could have died and so Derek was on tenterhooks and when everything came together it was cataclysmic.

Her thoughts were clearly still not making any sense to her.

Why wouldn't it be safer for Penelope to push him to the one that made him feel alive and rejuvenated? Especially seeing as she had lost top ranking as best friend and been replaced in a blink of eye. A nightmare Penelope had always been terrified of since the beginning – some woman would come alone and Penelope would be forgotten in the shadows of memories.

She started to bit her lip nervously as she began to drown in her thoughts, but they were the only company she had.

"You should be sleeping," Derek murmured to her as he woke up, bringing his feet down off of the bed so he could sit up straight and wake up quicker.

She shrugged a little and cast her gaze to him, "You know you didn't have to stick around, right?" Penelope asked him, "I mean, you and Tammy obviously have stuff planned and I ruined your night _again_."

"Tammy left me last night," Derek started and he was interjected by Penelope.

"Oh great," Penelope moaned as she put her hand to her head. Her guilt exacerbating her aching head and she just couldn't do this to herself anymore. She had no right to feel guilty, but all she ever did around Derek was feel that way. She had practically lived the seven deadly sins, and now she was pretty sure she was living an _eighth_ – if that was even possible.

"What's up?" Derek asked Penelope as she didn't continue onwards with that thought.

Looking to him, Penelope gave him the most honest gaze possible. "Go and make it right with her, Derek," Penelope pushed him away, shielding her own heart quickly. "She's been keeping you real happy and it's good to see that someone can do that for you, when clearly I couldn't. She needs to know that you want her, Derek."

Perplexed, and not sure if he should be reacting more to his hurt, he sat up straight and serious, "Why are you being like this?"

"I've torn through too many emotions lately, I'm done," Penelope said as she collapsed entirely back into her pillow. "I am done being jealous of you and her, and I am done of feeling guilty for you cancelling plans and missing out. I can't do this anymore, Derek so I'd rather one of us be happy than both of us wind up miserable."

"I'm here because she finally helped me realise who I wanted," Derek comment back, disregarding her comments initially. "I needed it spelt out to me, Pen, because I am a dumbass, but it worked. Sure she made me feel young and like I could do anything, but she also made me think that there was no chance to settle down or to just sit and enjoy each other's company. Not like when I'm with you, Baby Girl when I see and feel it _all_," Derek admitted to her and got up on to her bed, he sat beside her and took her hand in his. "I was so stupid, Penelope." He leaned in then, "I'm guilty of being a stupid dumbass for not seeing the real deal that I had in front of me. I'm guilty of neglecting you and making you feel so insignificant, and I'm truly guilty of ever making you not see properly that I was trying to get you to love me a long time ago."

"Is that all?" Penelope question him dryly.

"I'm also guilty of letting it get to this point to get the realisation of a lifetime," Derek finalised, his tone dead serious.

Penelope relaxed back and watched him before her teasing nature crept out, "It definitely seems that you need to be punished then, Hot Stuff."

"Well, what's my punishment, Baby?" Derek asked her calmly.

Smirking, Penelope bit her lip before pulling him in close and kissing him senselessly and how she had just felt her inner yearns beg her to. She was greedy with it, and she lusted over it and there a dose of envious energy at all the women that had this man to kiss and love before her. Yet there was no lazy emotion, no slowing of physicality; and she could swear there was maybe an ounce of anger over it taking quite this long to get _this_ kiss, but all in all, it was pure passion and lust that fuelled that kiss. Penelope could revel in this kiss forever, but for now she was going to take pride in her indulgence of this moment.

Something Derek was obviously going to enjoy too.

"Mmm, I'm guilty of not doing this sooner too," Derek commented as they pulled back from one another.

It seemed Penelope wasn't the only one living the eighth deadly sin after all.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	9. Love

**Disclaimer:**** Much to my dismay, Criminal Minds is not owned by me!**

**A/N: **_I'm sorry for the break in updates! Life took over and writing never even got a looking! My bad! So here's your ending, thank you for sticking with it and I hope you enjoy!_

_Nice little, happy chapter to end it all..._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I honestly did start to wonder if you were starting a midlife crisis," Penelope whispered to Derek as she lay curled into his body a couple of nights later. "Sky diving, bungee jumping, wanting to feel young again," She continued as her hand ran up his chest, "Not that old yet are you, Sugar Shack?"

Derek chuckled as he held her in close, "I don't know what I was, but I was being greedy and selfish."

"You're a man," She quipped and looked up at him. "I'm really glad we sorted everything out between us."

"Me too, Baby Girl," Derek commented and kissed her forehead, "And I'm sorry for what I said about feeling like I had to fight to stick in your life. It really was never like that, Penelope. You sacrificed so much over that relationship for me, for the team. It was uncalled for."

"Said and done, Derek. We can only move on," She said sincerely, her tone level with honestly, "Which we are, Handsome. You and me are starting with a fresh start." She then looked at him and smirked as she prepared to continue, "I tried to grow up and tell you how I was feeling, like properly feeling, but when I was driving to yours I don't really know what happened. Another car swerved into my lane and the next thing I knew I was being lifted into an ambulance."

"I was so scared," Derek whispered to her, his tone cut up with the fear he felt. "I went into auto-pilot and I just had to get to you and then you didn't want me."

Sitting up, ignoring the smarting in her chest, Penelope looked to him, "I only wanted you there, but I couldn't have her too. I was jealous and I lashed out and I only hurt you and myself." Penelope a mournful heaviness sit on her as she remembered his expression when she asked him to leave, "When I was in the ambulance I could only think of you and what you were doing with her and it hurt and I was so confused over everything that was happening."

"Hey," Derek calmed her, "Shh," He continued and sat up to match her body. "You're okay, we're okay. We just needed a wakeup call, Penelope and we got it bad." Derek watched her eyes lighten once more, "I love you so much, Penelope." He told her and reached in, needing to feel the connection of their lips again.

"I love you too," Penelope said and stole another quick kiss, "But we need to get up." Slipping up to sit properly, she groaned as her body ached with the lasting impact of the crash still.

"You should be resting, you have no need to get up," Derek commented as he sat up next to her and she gave him a look, "So where the hell are you off to, Baby Girl?"

"I'm hungry, Handsome," Penelope commented with a soft whine, "We've slept most of the day away and now I'm real hungry." She breathed out at him, "And I don't think I mean just for food."

Deciding over giving into temptation or resting, Penelope decided to give in to cardinal sin and just give her all to Derek. She was shocked at how easily she found herself wanting to give her body to him. How she lacked any form of inhibition and she guessed that full passionate lust and true love combined made for a carefree adventure.

"I want you, Derek," She pleaded, her eyes staring through to his soul with truths. Her eyes hooded with her want him and she bit her lip in anticipation.

"I don't want to hurt you," Derek doubted for a moment as he reminded himself of the crash. He had already hurt Penelope far too much already that he didn't want to make it worse.

"I know you'd never hurt me on purpose, Handsome," Penelope said as she ran her hands up his back. She then bit down on her lip as she watched him intently, "I want something that tells me the last few weeks were worth it though."

Derek knew she was doubting if he really loved her, and he knew it was going to be a while until she fully knew the extent of his love, but he would take it at their own slow pace if need be; except, in reality, they had no pace. They had no way of doing things traditionally.

So when he started to kiss over the bruised skin of her neck and chest, tantalising it and he heard moan with the pleasure of each intimately placed kiss, he knew what they were doing right now was what they were meant to be.

Indulging in their love was what they had all their life to do and Derek planned to indulge greedily.

It seemed Penelope had similar ideas too.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The End!**

******-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Seven Deadly Sins -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
